charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Future-Themed Solo RP
May of 2029 Igloo of Charlie and McKenzie Baker 37-Year Old Charlie: I can't believe it Grace, it's your prom night already. 38-Year Old McKenzie: It feels like just yesterday you were the size of a tennis ball. *chuckles* Oh boy, what happened? 16-Year Old Grace: Well, first I hit puberty- Charlie: WELL, *checks watch* it looks like it's just about time for your date to get here, so let's be ready. Grace: :P I was kidding, Dad. A honk is heard from outside McKenzie: *screeches* He's here! A heavily upgraded-looking Gizmo, cleaning the table, watches in background. Wingman, who's helmet now has a built-in puffle translator, hops up. Wingman: This reminds me of something... Gizmo: Hallmark Channel? Wingman: Yes, that's it... A large hovering car haults to a stop in front of Charlie's igloo. This one is very long, obviously the future's equivalent of a limo. Wingman: Well, let's go see who the lucky guy is... Someone steps out of the limo Gizmo: Good heavens, is that... Wingman: ...someone who hasn't been introduced yet? Both: :| ''Yeah, you're not gonna find out who that is for 16 years. '' May of 2014 Snow Forts, Pengtropolis Gary: *is tightening a bolt on a large portal* Ah, the Future Port-L 1000 is almost finished! Charlie: Gary, I don't get it, why can't we just take the Time Trekker to the future? Gary: We can. Charlie: Then why are you stripping its parts to build a big time portal? Gary: 'Cause it looks so much cooler! Charlie: Yeah, but... okay, I guess you're right about that. :P The Time Trekker kinda creeps me out though, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Gary: Yeah, I know... Charlie: So, what would happen if I punched a hole on the top of it? Would it look a lot bigger on the inside? Gary: No, it would be the same size as your flipper. *sips coffee* Charlie: ...And this is why I don't watch Doctor Who. Gary: Okay, the flux capacitor is installed. Would you like to do the honors, Charlie? *hands remote with a large purple button on it* Charlie: Oh, don't mind if I do. :P *presses button, turning time portal on* Woah! Gary: Perfect! Now I just have to secure the portal's power so it doesn't close as soon as someone touches it. Portals can either function perfectly, close at the slightest disturbance, or suck anything that goes into it into a black hole. In other words, time travel is dangerous. Charlie: And you're opening this time portal to the public. Gary: Yep! Charlie: ... Gary: *goes behind portal and starts tampering with the power source* Oh and by the way, don't get to close to the portal, because until I secure it, there's nothing to stop it from sucking you in. If that happens, the portal will close and I'll have to recalibrate the entire system to try and bring you back. Charlie: *tries to back away, only to realize that he is being slowly pulled into the time portal* Now you tell me. :| *is pulled into the portal, which instantly closes* Gary: -.- May of 2029 Dance Club, Pengtropolis Town Center The Dance Club has been reserved for Club Penguin University (you know, that school that's a university even though every grade goes there)'s prom night. Charlie: *waddles in* What in the... Grace? Is that you??!! Grace: Dad, what happened to your clothes, I haven't seen you wear that outfit in years! Grace's Date: Hello, Mr. Baker! Charlie: Who, me- *realizes* OH! Oh...! Yes, uh, hello. *waddles away quickly* Grace's Date: Your dad seems concerned about something. Grace: Meh, he gets concerned a lot, I'm sure he's fine. May of 2029 Club Penguin's Forest Charlie: I'm 16 years into the future! How on Earth am I supposed to get back now?! *suddenly realizes watch on flipper with a rectangular button on the side* Hmmm... *pushes button, causing a holographic Gary to pop out* Gary Hologram: Hello Charlie, I have teleported this watch to you so that you travel through time and return. Be aware, however, this teleporter is just a prototype and could possibly malfunction. Good luck, Charlie. *disappears* Charlie: Okay... *notices presses the "teleport" button on the other side of the watch* May of 4014 Ruins of Club Penguin's Forest Charlie: What the-?! What happened to the Forest?! *spots incoming meteor* GAH *barely jumps out of the way and runs to the Ski Village* What's going on here?! Penguin: Protobot has been destroyed! We are finally safe! Charlie: Wait, Proto actually kicked the bucket?!